Number 241: Traps
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: Part of Ben's One-Shot List. This one features Deuce/Cleo. Takes place during Boo York, Boo York.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Yeah, so… apparently, I really liked this whole one-shot thing. I'm not very good, I admit, but this list is amazing. So, time for a ship I support. Something I saw in the best Monster High since Haunted. Deuce/Cleo people, from Boo York, Boo York!**

 **To make this work, I've altered how the movie went. After the big break-up song, Deuce hangs out outside the hotel room. There are two time jumps, which will be indicated.**

 **Also, the big thing. The number on my one-shot list I'm tackling is number 241: Traps. Let's see what I can do with this.**

Deuce walked outside of Cleo's hotel building. Tears came out from behind his sunglasses as he staggered down the steps and onto the sidewalk. He shook his head as he walked a ways down and sat on a bench.

"It's over," he said quietly. "So while do I feel like crap?"

Deuce had been with Cleo for over two years. Sure, they had had they're bumps in the road and broke up once or twice before. But Cleo had always found a way to make it work, even though her father and Nefera never approved of him. Deuce had loved her for that.

But after what he pulled at brunch… Nefera was right. Cleo lived a high a mighty life. What did he amount to? Parties and a chill life. He couldn't be the person Cleo needed. They were too different.

"Women trouble?" someone asked. Deuce was shaken from his thoughts and looked to the side. He was an average guy wearing a purple suit and pink bowtie. He also had purple hair.

"Sort of. I just… got done breaking up with the girl I love," Deuce said, wiping his eyes carefully so his sunglasses weren't removed.

The purple haired guy nodded his understanding. "I see. Breaking up is never easy," he said in a knowing tone. "However, I would like to pose a question. Why must one break up if they know they love someone?"

Deuce thought about that for a moment. "It's because… we're too different," he answered. "She's being held back from what she has to be by me. And I can't… I can't hold her back anymore."

The purple man nodded once again. He didn't respond right away, but he did after a moment. "And no one put in your head that you weren't good enough?" he asked.

"No… her sister told me," Deuce admitted.

"There's your mistake right there. You said your girl's sister disapproved of you. Sounds to me like this was a trap to get your girl in an emotional depressed state," the man said.

Deuce was about to argue when he realized that the purple man was right. Nefera was just trying to get in his head. Sure, Cleo probably needed someone more high class than him… but he loved her. And he was sure she still loved him, even after the breakup.

"You're right purple hair dude man!" he said, standing up. "Nefera might have tried to tear us apart, but although Cleo and I are as different as can be, she's the only one I care about. I'm coming Cleo!"

"Wait," the purple haired man said as Deuce stood up. "I'd wait outside her room for a few minutes. I'd listen real good."

Deuce looked a little confused but nodded. "You helped me a lot man. I owe you sometime," Deuce said and went back into the hotel.

Back in Cleo's room, Cleo was still bawling her eyes out. Why would Deuce do that? She thought they would be together forever. Sure, he was a bit of a goof… but he was her goof. He was always there for her, even if he was uncomfortable.

She kept weeping when Nefera came in. She didn't hear what she was saying at first. Something about Seth. About marrying him for the dynasty. She didn't really care. Deuce was gone. No one loved her. She was incomplete…

"Cleo, like, snap out of it!" Nefera yelled. "We need to, like, get to this party so you can, like, fill in for… I mean, step up and bind the two families!"

"Whatever. I'm incomplete. No one loves me anymore… why should marrying someone else change it?" Cleo muttered. But before she could comply, someone burst into the room.

It was Deuce. Cleo looked surprised while Nefera's jaw dropped. Deuce looked ticked. "Purple hair guy was right. This was a trap. To get Cleo to marry weird mask guy," Deuce said angrily. "You tried to put me down so I would break Cleo so much she would be your submissive puppet. But guess what? Cleo's _my_ girl, and I love her! So back off!"

Nefera was stunned. She screamed in failure and ran out of the room. Cleo's hands were over her mouth as Deuce approached. "Cleo… I'm sorry I dumped you like that. It was wrong of me… but Nefera said we were too different to be together and it was better I let you go."

Cleo had tears in her eyes as she hugged Deuce fiercely. "We are different Deucy," she said. "But that's why we work. I love you Deuce. And don't let anyone say otherwise."

Deuce agreed by slightly hugging her back. They were different. But it took a trap by a villain for him to realize it was ok for couples to be different. As long as the love and passion was there, everything else didn't matter.

 **BN: And boom! Another one-shot done! These might be coming out regularly, so keep an eye out! I'll literally do any ship in any fandom so long as I'm a fan of the fandom. I'm currently looked for a crack ship, so feel free to ask for requests! I'll be bouncing fandom to fandom, so be sure you be diverse! And with that, I'm out!**


End file.
